Show me how you burlesque
by SW7KMETPA
Summary: Katniss, Claire, Johanna, Helen, Ariadne, Amy and Sarah come up with a plan for their boyfriends Peeta, Jason, Hector, Lucas, Matt, Orion and Finnick after they watch introduce Claire to the film 'Burlesque. M!
1. Chapter 1

**So, Myself and my sister thought of this while listening to one (or six), of the songs from the film 'Burlesque' and thought It was an interesting idea, so we planned it and here is the beginning. I'll get the rest of it up as soon as I can but until then, enjoy the anticipaton. **

* * *

"_The girls are flipping their hair back. _

_You see them looking so perfect. _

_They're from another planet…_"

The television flickered and turned black, plunging the room and the 8 girls into darkness and silence shrouded the Delos compound, the only noise the slightly heavy breathing of Claire as she processed what she had just seen.

"That… was…amazing.!" She whispered, causing Ariadne and Helen to let out a silent chuckle each.

"Well you're right there." Johanna exclaimed loudly before noisily getting to her feet, striding to the lamp and lighting up the room, turning back to see the 7 other girls hunched on the sofa or, in Ariadne and Katniss' case, sprawled on the floor in front of it.

Johanna suddenly formed an enticing idea in her head and clapped her hands together to tell the others of the plan.

"I have an idea and I know you're all going to love it." She crouched down in front of the girls and began, plotting and forming her plan eagerly as she went.

* * *

Johanna sat back on her heels, loving the enthusiastic, cheesey grins forming on the other girls faces as they thought on the plan and the responses it would receive.

"There is on issue with your plan Johanna" Cassandra pointed out quietly. "My parents and uncle Pallas will be in the house and won't exactly be thrilled by the prospect."

Cassandra sat back against the sofa as she spoke.

"That's why you can take them all out to dinner or to see a show can't you Cassie?" Johanna asked leadingly, knowing the younger girl would agree.

"Of course I could…" "But… I'll repay you for this Cassandra, you know I will." Johanna offered, to which, said young girl looked sceptically at her. Johanna sighed, resigning to having to specify a repayment, "fine $20?". Cassandra did not waver.

Johanna groaned in frustration. "$50?!". She all but shouted, to which the seer smiled and nodded.

"Good, now girls, we have an evening to plan. What about tomorrow? Lucas and Finnick finish for the week, Matt won't be working and Peeta, Orion, Jason and Hector shouldn't be working too late." Each girl smiled mischievously in agreement and Johanna grinned in response, anticipating anxiously what the next evening would bring.

* * *

**So there we go. Hope you liked this little bit. I shall get the rest up in the next couple of days for you. **

**A.x**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, so here's the main bit of this. We had a lot of fun planning this. Enjoy. **

* * *

Cassandra had done a fine job of getting Castor, Noel and Pallas out of the house and after protests from Noel, negotiations that Hector and Orion would be sensible and capable of making sure nothing happened.

Not long after the four of them had left the house, Lucas and Finnick had gotten home from their work, both noisily making their way through the house, alerting each of the 7 girls, who had been giggling in the kitchen with a glass of wine each.

The girls ran to the hallway and both Helen and Sarah had done the same, almost causing their boyfriends to fall to the ground due to the power behind their girlfriends hugs.

Around an hour after all the boys, barr Orion had gotten home, Amy had received a text from her boyfriend;

_Sorry baby, working late tonight, i'll make it up to you tomorrow. Promise. O.x _

She had sighed and told the others, whom gave her sympathetic looks but turned back to their respective partners, leaving Amy, who had, after a short space of time, gotten bored and left the room to go to the kitchen and set up the chairs and beer for the girls' plan anyway.

Hector had, earlier, had the idea of having a small party between the 13 of them and everyone had readily agreed, raiding the kitchen for all the alcohol they could find.

Hector had gone out after that to buy more, as he'd been the only one who was old enough, on the island anyway, to buy what they wanted.

After Amy had set up the scene in the kitchen, she poked her head around the door of the family room, averting her eyes to Hector and Johanna making out on the sofa and loudly exclaimed that she needed the assistance of the girls, each one turned to her and grinned, standing up and leaving their boyfriends to go to her aid.

When the girls had left the comfort of the family room, they each ran upstairs giggling loudly, alerting the demigod boyfriends to the noise.

Amy again popped her head around the door and asked that the boys follow her to the kitchen, therefore setting their plan into motion.

Lucas and Jason grumbled but followed fairly easily to the kitchen, where they were told to sit and 'grab a beer'.

They obliged and each reclined in the chairs. "What's going on?" Hector asked, extremely confused as to what the heck was going on.

"You'll find out soon enough. Till then, be patient." Amy chided.

Hector looked sceptically at her and shared a look with Lucas who seemed to be extremely giddy.

It was only a couple of minutes before Amy hit the play button on the radio and let the girls have their fun and stood by the radio itself ready to change the song and got a clear view of the whole scene and the boys faces as they were subject to Johanna's plan from the night before.

"_Underneath the city lights_!" Katniss sung from the door, alerting all 6 boys to turn to the girls singing. Each boy showed a different emotion on their faces at the sight and Peeta all but dropped his beer before Katniss walked slowly to her boyfriend, dressed in naught but lingerie and Peeta's 'baking' hat, draping her hands around his shoulders and down his chest.

"_There is a world few know about_!" This time it was Claire that rounded the corner into the room, wearing her 'sexy nurse's outfit', Jason's stethoscope around her shoulders, shocking Jason into physically shaking , making her grin as she followed Katniss' lead and draped her hands around and down his chest, which, made him sigh audibly, which, in turn, made Hector grin at his brothers' reaction.

"_Where rules don't apply, nooo_!" Ariadne strutted around the corner, as Katniss and Claire froze and thrust their finger at the door, announcing the arrival. Matt stood up as his girlfriend approached him and he was forcefully pushed back into his seat by the girl, dressed only in skimpy red underwear and Matt's whistle from work, as she twisted it through her fingers and grinned at her startled boyfriend. Hector and Lucas shared a look at looked back to Ariadne who shamelessly kissed her boyfriend, successfully making him sit still. Both boys looked back to Amy who stood next to the radio grinning as she watched the show, wiggling her fingers at the boys and smiling at the two of them mischievously.

"_And you caaaan't keep a good girl doownn_.!" Lucas sat, stunned as his girlfriend, Helen swung around the doorframe and leaned against it, slowly moving her body down to the ground and back up before moving over to him, taking the beer from his hand as he was about to spill it and drank heavily from the bottle before handing it back and joining Katniss, Claire and Ariadne on the table, grinding, dropping and bouncing as Sarah entered the room, singing the next part.

"_She's going through the club looking for a good time. _

_Gonna make that, shake that, money on a dime. _

_Don't need a sugar daddy, she can work it just fine. _

_Up on the table she'll be dancing all night_."

Sarah had entered the room on the first note and shocked Finnick out of his attention to the others as he saw his Captain's hat, with the words 'The District 4' emblazoned on the front, perched on his girlfriend's head. He grinned as she moved towards him. He placed his hands on her waist but she knocked them away after a moment, kissed his cheek and joined the girls on the table dancing to the lyrics as she finished and Claire began.

"_Yeah baby doll just come alive. _

_Under the spotlight, all the girls wanna fall in line. _

_We say hey!, here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show. _

_Hey! Here come the boys, we're gonna show a little more_."

Each girl had, by now, sat on the edge of the table, legs poise on the edge of their respective boyfriends chairs, flipping their hair back and grinning slyly at their partner.

Hector seeming incredibly lonely as Amy, forming an idea, grabbing two beers from the fridge and making her way around the boys and out of the door to give Johanna one before returning, the girls still dancing, all the girls now singing the song.

"_Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest. _

_Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test._

_ Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best. _

_So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque_.!"

Amy had, by now, returned and crouched behind Hector, slipping her hand over his shoulder and down the front of his shirt, whispering into his ear, "_hey handsome_…". She could feel him tense under her hand as she used her powers of mimic on him, in Johanna's voice, before she put out her other hand and offered him the beer she had in her hand and again whispering, "you'll see her in a minute, don't worry."

Ariadne had now begun her bit and each of the girls had fully stood back up on the table and had begun grinding against each other, to the obvious mix of delight and chagrin of their boyfriends as their eyes increasingly became darker and Lucas and Jason had been clenching their fists attempting to control themselves.

"_A little bit of naughty is a little bit nice. _

_She's a whole lot of glam, sweat sugar, sex, spice. _

_Just shimmy, shimmy strut, strut, give a little what, what. _

_Up on the tables we'll be dancing all night_."

Each of the boys laps, aside from Hector, was now covered with a girl as the girls proceeded to straddle their boyfriends, slightly grinding against them and kissing them deeply, smiling as they pulled back, at the protest of the boys.

"_Yeah everybody just comes to life. _

_Under the spotlight, all the boys wanna fall behind. _

_We say hey! Here come the ladies, 'bout to give a little show. _

_Hey! Here come boys we gonna show a little more_."

The chorus picked up the beat of the song, causing each of the girls to leave their partner's lap and return to the table, Sarah pulling Amy with her as she went. Amy, having just started drinking another bottle, did not resist and danced with them as they bounced and dropped, in sync, to the table.

Hector stood up to leave the room but stopped suddenly in the doorway and backed up with his girlfriend in front of him, Siren singing him into his chair as she quickly straddled him, kissing him hungrily and grinding against him, he responded quickly, but was left cold as she grinned and stood, joining the others on the table, completely naked.

"_Okay girls, let's show 'em how it's done. _

_It ain't over until we say and we've only just begun_."

Katniss began again with; "_Lemme hear you say yeah_!"

To which, Claire, Ariadna and Johanna sung the next 3 lines in turn.

"_Say, yeah_!"

"_Say, yeah_!"

"_Say, yeah_!"

The beat picked up again and the girls' voice collectively blasted out the last chorus of the song, stepping back when their boyfriends stood up.

The front door loudly creaked open and there were distinct footsteps through the hallway as Orion turned the corner.

Amy grinned and Sarah and Helen shared a look as they each grabbed one of Amy's hands and pulled her out of the room, Helen pulling Orion's hat off the coat rack in the hallway as they ran upstairs giggling, leaving Orion to wonder why Katniss, Peeta, Lucas, Claire, Jason. Ariadne, Matt, Johanna and Finnick were sat in the kitchen, all flustered and 6 of the girls dressed up. A grin spread across his mouth as Johanna pulled out a chair for him and pushed him down into it.

* * *

**So… yeah. There is more! Just… in the next chapter, because… reasons. :D Don't worry though, I'll have it up for you soon, cause I love writing this story and I'm slowly getting back into my writing frame so any of my other stories will be updated soon aswell. :D **

**A.x**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I realised that the last couple of chapters where in colossal paragraph's which I have remedied. :) thank goodness. Here's the next bit anyway.**

**Part 3 and Amy gets to join in and have some fun with Orion.**

* * *

While Helen, Sarah and Amy were upstairs, Katniss, Claire, Ariadne and Johanna retrieved 7 beers from the fridge, handing one to each of the boys and successfully evading wandering hands.

A couple of minutes later, Johanna hit play on the radio and each of the 4 girls sat on the edge of the table and swivelled themselves up onto it, standing up in the process.

"_It's a cold and crazy world that's raging outside._

_Well baby, me and all my girls are bringing on the fire._

_Show a little leg, got to shimmy you're chest._

_It's a life, it's a style, it's a need, it's burlesque_.."

The 4 of them 'shimmied' their chests and flipped their heads down and back up again, spinning as they reached full height again, perfectly in sync, making Finnick wonder how long they'd been planning it.

"_E-X-P-R-E-S-S_"

They stepped down off the table and again straddled their boyfriends' laps. Finnick and Lucas looked longingly towards the doorway, but Johanna stopped them from moving with a single look. Orion simply sat, confused, drinking his beer and feeling awkward.

"_Love, sex, ladies no regrets._

_E-X-P-R-E-S-S_."

At this, they got off their partners' laps, leaving each one with an issue they just couldn't fix. This made the girls smile to each other as they made their way back to the table.

"_Love, sex, ladies no regrets_." Each girl turned simultaneously to the doorway as each word was spoken. Sarah and Helen stood leaning against the doorframe, on either side, Amy stodd in the middle, hands on her hips, fireman's helmet, with EVANDER scrawled roughly along the side, placed over her red hair. She grinned at her boyfriend and began to sing.

"_Been holding back for quite some time._

_And finally the moment's right!_

_I love to make the people stare._

_They know I got that certain savoir-faire_!"

Amy walked past Orion, caressing his cheek as she walked, his jaw dropped as he watched her join her friends.

Helen and Sarah giggled, ran and jumped up onto the table, turning and instantly beginning to sing with the others.

"_Fasten up, can you imagine what would happen_  
_If I let you close enough to touch?_  
_Step into the fantasy, you'll never wanna leave_  
_Baby, that's guaranteed, why_?"

The girls bounced and jived and swerved around each other, always moving back to stand in front of their boyfriends, who still held starstruck looks on their faces. Hector seemed to be close to breaking point, as was Finnick, but the girls carried on, each one stopping every now again to turn to her boyfriend and wink, giving a sly grin before turning back to the dance at hand.

"_It's a passion and emotion_  
_It's a fashion, burlesque_  
_It'll move you, going through you_  
_So do what I do, burlesque_!"

The girls stopped at the word, still singing but moving to stand in a huddle so the boys could not see what they were doing. They were in actuality, using their powers. Katniss created ball of fire, which Helen managed to contain in a ball of air, Helen then lifted the fireball into the air as the girls broke apart and she used her power over the air to pick of 7 crystals from the kitchen side to surround the fireball close to the ceiling, creating a small and personal light show. Claire then simply looked up to the display and smiled and the bobbing of the uncertain items stopped as they were frozen in midair as the girls each looked to their partners and grinned slightly as Sarah twitched her wrist and each girl immediately disappeared from view as Sarah sang the next part of the song, her voice radiating through the air.

"_All ladies coming to flaunt it_  
_Boys, throw it up if you want it_  
_Can you feel me, can you feel it?_  
_It's burlesque, burlesque, burlesque_"

The boys seemed utterly confused until they felt an overwhelming happiness and healthy glow spread over them as Ariadne used her enhanced powers on them simultaneously.

All the girls had, while under Sarah's powers of invisibility, moved down off the table and around the back of their partners to spread their hands around their shoulders and down their chests, physically feeling the muscles tense in their boyfriends whole body. Katniss began singing again;

"_I tease 'em 'til they're on the edge_  
_They screaming more for more and more they beg_  
_I know it's me they come to see_  
_My pleasure brings them to their knees_"

Katniss stopped and moved around Peeta's chair to the front, taking off the hat she was wearing and placing it on her boyfriend's head gently and swinging a leg over his knees, pressing her lips to his, letting Ariadne take over as she began a similar routine.

"_Fasten up, can you imagine what would happen_  
_If I let you close enough to touch?_  
_Step into the fantasy, you'll never wanna leave_  
_Baby, that's guaranteed, why_?"

She swivelled around to the side of the chair, leaning gently back against the arm rest, before turning around, taking the whistle from around her neck and putting it on Matt as he grinned at her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"_It's a passion and emotion_  
_It's a fashion, burlesque_  
_It'll move you, going through you_  
_So do what I do, burlesque_"

Each of the girls followed suit.

Helen placing Lucas' jacket on the back of the chair as she did so.

Claire draping the stethoscope around Jason's neck and placing the larger disk over his heart, grinning.

Johanna all but fell into Hector's lap as he pulled her around the chair and onto his knees. She squealed, but carried on singing, removing Hector's police hat from her own head and placing it lopsided on his, kissing him fervently.

Amy smiled sweetly at Orion and went to take off the helmet to give to him but he held her wrists as he pulled her hands away and kissed her, smiling as she left the helmet where it was.

Sarah was also pulled into her boyfriend's lap as Finnick stood with her in his arms and kissed her, hard, before dropping her to her feet and sitting back down before signalling to continue.

"_All ladies coming to flaunt it_  
_Boys, throw it up if you want it_  
_Can you feel me, can you feel it?_  
_It's burlesque, burlesque, burlesque_  
_Burlesque, burlesque, burlesque, burlesque_"

The girls removed themselves from their boyfriend's laps again, allowing the self made light show to continue as their powers worked without them and they leaned their arms on the sides of the chair, leaning forward so close to their boyfriend, but pulling away if they got any closer.

"_It's a passion and emotion_  
_It's a fashion, burlesque_  
_It'll move you, going through you_  
_So do what I do, burlesque_"

They turned and Helen manipulated the air around them to allow them to fly up to the table, before they turned around, dropped to the floor, knees on the table, swinging their hair, or , in Amy's case, holding the helmet and swinging her head, before they all stood up and belted out the last few lines and stepped down from the table to their grinning boyfriends.

"_All ladies coming to flaunt it_  
_Boys, throw it up if you want it_  
_Can you feel me, can you feel it?_  
_It's burlesque, burlesque, burlesque_  
_Burlesque, burlesque, burlesque, burlesque_"

"Baby, that was amazing, though I will admit, a shock, I'm sure the other's will agree." Hector exclaimed as he gripped Johanna in a bear hug and swung her around before realizing she wasn't wearing anything and protectively swung to cover her up from the gazes of everyone else, a fierce glare taking his eyes, forcing everyone to back up.

"I can indeed agree with Hector though I don't agree that you are all dressed this way, especially you Ari." Lucas chided as he held Helen tightly, hovering them off the ground, before he turned his attentions back to her, kissing her deeply.

"Well, I think, the kitchen is not the best place for anything else that would happen tonight." Finnick lifted Sarah into his arms, walking out of the kitchen and leaving the other kissing couple alone, stopping to yell back. "Be safe guys! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" and running up the stairs with his girlfriend giggling in his arms, into one of the spare rooms and locking the door behind them.

"Is there anything he wouldn't do?" Amy laughed at her own joke and each couple moved out of the kitchen, Helen dropping the light show, creating a vacuum for the fire to douse in and putting the crystals back as Lucas picked her up and lifted her through the house and into his bedroom.

* * *

**:D Hope you liked. Not sure whether to add anymore to it and if so, what. Let me know?**

**A.x**


End file.
